


All I Am, Is A Man

by angstyMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyMars/pseuds/angstyMars
Summary: Kankri Vantas explores his new life on Earth C, trying to leave his old life on Beforus behind him.A Kankri Vantas character study and CronKri fanfiction in one — may randomly update and previous chapters may be edited.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Kankri Vantas/Others
Kudos: 5





	All I Am, Is A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A window into Kankri’s life on Earth C.

Kankri oftentimes wondered about the inevitability of his demise whilst drifting across paradox space in his dream bubbles. 

The overbearing comfort that saturated his life on Beforus had done little to prepare him for his newfound independence. The sweater he wore clung to his skin irritably, it was a cloying, constant pressure that was always a mere hairs-breath away. 

Even so his life on Beforus was left to the bubbles and his new life began on Earth C. Perhaps that was why the scene before him was so, exhilarating. 

His naked, free, arms were strewn over the marble of his latest highblood conquest. The balcony was overlooking the calm ocean of Earth C. He marvelled the feeling of a salty breeze lick his skin, goosebumps elicited in response. Bruises stay stubbornly high on his hips still tingled with residue possessiveness and promise. 

“Admiring the ocean Cherrygrub?” The high-blood, no, the purple-blood muttered. His voice deep and husky with amusement. 

Kankri threw a coy look over his shoulder, which brought him to the rumpled silken sheets stained with candy red and delicious salty purple slurry. The resulting shiver from the scene before him -- a shapely grey leg, scratched and curled over the soiled sheets, the gentle flutter of gills. Scratches from the pitchest of hate-fucking lay contrast to love bites waxing the reddest of flush.

He giggled, “Don’t you know I have a taste for the ocean, Zyloth?” 

Kankri was amused by the visible shudder that ran down the purple-blood’s back, prompted by the purr of his name. Kankri observed him scoff, lips stretched in a smile before he collapsed back into the sheets. 

The hot allure of the night before had faded as the dawn grew closer, and he once again dressed in his soft sweater and disappeared into daybreak. 

A swift gaite carried him out the door and Kankri Vantas had left another secret lover in a mess of sheets soiled by their slurry.

**Author's Note:**

> An exploration of Kankri Vantas’ character, a character study if you will, interweaved between personal headcannons and other such character development. Hopefully.


End file.
